


The Jedi and the Pirate

by InkStaticKJ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, This is my cure for quarantine boredom, cal kestis is babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStaticKJ/pseuds/InkStaticKJ
Summary: Years ago, Hondo Ohnaka found an abandoned Twi'Lek baby and decided to raise her as his own. Now the rise of a new empire poses a threat to many throughout the galaxy and a few new friends want to ask him and his daughter for help. There's only one problem: Evora Ohnaka's identity leaves a big target on the Ohnaka family's back, which will only cause trouble for the Mantis Crew.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The Jedi and the Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why you chose to read this, but enjoy!

Blaster fire echoed throughout the small Twi'Lek village, scorched marks were thrown along walls and market stalls, and merchandise of all kinds was scattered along the ground with the garbage. Laughter and shouts of fear added to the sounds within the village. The people running through the town were not villagers, but a band of pirates looting through the small township. Everyone living in the town had long since run away, some locking themselves into their homes while others just left, wanting to escape the men breaking into their homes.

One man, who had stayed behind to protect his home while his family left, was peering out of the window. He watched as these pirates pillaged his hometown and the man was relived his wife and children were not here. The men were stealing, burning, breaking, and laughing. He watched as one man in a long red coat- their leader, no doubt- strolled calmly right past the window. The villager ducked back, keeping out of sight all while trying to still see. He watched for what felt like hours, as the pirate shouted and joked with his men, who continued to tear up the neighborhood. 

A thud was suddenly heard from the other side of the house, and the man jumped. He swiveled around, holding out a blaster rifle with shaking hands. He stared down the dark doorway on the other side of the room, waiting for one of the pirates to enter. Or maybe it would be a child, scared for their life and looking for protection. The man lowered his gun slightly at the thought, not wanting to hurt an innocent kid. He was still on edge, waiting, and watching for someone to enter. He waited, and waited, and waited. No one came in. There were no more loud sounds.

The man, looked back out of the window, seeing most of the men had moved on away from his house. Good. He peered around, seeing the man in the coat still standing outside. There were still a few pirates, who seemed much more clam than the others. Rather than creating chaos, they stood and examined a few small objects, most likely berries from the neighbor's garden. The villager sighed in relief, glad to see that the worst was likely over. He still stayed at the window and watched as the men went about their business. The man contemplated going to investigate the rest of his house when the pirates outside suddenly stood. They turned to something out of view and pulled their blasters, not hesitating to fire at whoever was out of sight. 

One or two of the pirates were hit with returning blaster fire and fell dead and the leader's feet, who sat ducked behind a wooden crate, firing at the unknown enemy. The pirates were slowly but surely being pushed back, and their enemy was coming into view of the window. The man inside the house peered around, trying to get a look at who it was, He felt hope bubbling up from his stomach to his chest, and he prayed to his gods that this was the town's rescue. 

His prayers were answered.

From the man's left, he saw several Imperial Stormtroopers approaching the pirates. There had to be about six, most of them with blaster burns across their armor. One of the held a bundle of white cloth stained red in his arm. He shot his blaster pistol with the other hand but didn't seem too invested in protecting whatever was bundled up. The pirates took cover and returned fire at the Stormtroopers, managing to shoot down on of them and injure another. The trooper holding the bundle was still alive, firing a shot that hit the crate the man in the coat hid behind. 

The man hidden in the house contemplated whether or not he should help the troopers. He had his weapon in his hands. He could open the window and fire at the intruders from an angle the guards cannot reach. He could be helpful. The man looked to his left, catching sight of something he was equally glad and devastated to see: his wife's wedding dress hanging in the closet. 

He remembered the day like it was yesterday. It was the happiest day of his life after all. She had looked so stunning in that dress, her hair and makeup top notch. She looked into his eyes with love and happy tears, and he knew his eyes only held the same. The rolling hills of Ryloth on which they were married, the beautiful flowers held by his bride. The day had been beautiful and had served as the beginning of the man's new life. His wife, his children, this wonderful home. 

The man stared at the dress hanging up and swallowed thickly. That window had always been sticky. His wife had been asking him to fix it for a week, and he kept putting it off. He wished desperately now that he had listened. If he opened that window and alerted the pirates to his whereabouts he would be in immediate danger. They would no doubt shoot at him as well, and if he got shot he would likely never see his family again. The man sat back down, watching out the window. These men were trained and experienced. They could take care of this situation on their own, right?

The man watched out the window as the Stormtroopers were shot down one by one. 

He watched as the one dropped the bundle in his arms.

He watched the leader in the coat walk up to the bundle.

He watched as the pirate picked up the infant.

The man suddenly stood. Despite the fact that the trained soldiers had all just died in front of him, the man pushed away his instincts to hide. He ran out of the room, haphazardly speeding towards the front door. The window was too sticky, and the man had to save the child. He was moving too quickly to fight with a sticky window. He was also moving too quickly to notice the shadow that was waiting in his kitchen doorway. 

The villager threw the door open and fell onto his stomach outside, a big smoking blaster wound in his back. From out of the kitchen came one of the Weequay pirates, smirking with a smoking blaster in hand. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hondo Ohnaka stood in the thoroughly damaged village, holding up the infant in his arms. The baby was crying, wrapped up in bloodstained bedsheets. The child was far too young, obviously born, at most, a few weeks before. The poor thing was wailing in despair, and Hondo chuckled.

"Oh, no, no, no, Little one! There will be no crying!" He smiled, holding the Lethan Twi'lek close to his chest. He hadn't even seen the bundled baby in the men's grasp. He found himself hoping it had not been injured. He rocked the child back in forth in his arms, looking around for something a little less bloody to wrap it in.

"Found another villager preparing to strike. I took care of him." One of Hondo's men came from behind the house they stood beside. 

"Is the house empty?" Hondo asked, and moved towards the building when the pirate confirmed this. He entered the dark home, stepping over the corpse at the door, and looked around. Entering what looked like a child's room, he opened the dresser and the closet. The clothes were all for a child much bigger than the infant he held. Hondo looked at the bed with a shrug. He tore up the thin sheet and removed the bloodier fabric from the baby's body. 

"Oh, so you are a little girl!" Hondo grinned softly, wrapping the baby girl in the new, clean bedsheets. "We will look elsewhere for some clothing, my dear! I'm afraid there's not much here."

The baby giggled, reach up to touch Hondo's face as he held her. The pirate laughed, exiting the dark house and meeting his men back on the streets. He quickly told them to search the village for any kind of baby supplies, clutching the infant to his chest.

"What shall we name you, little one?" He said, sitting down on the crate he had hidden behind earlier. "You know, I once had a lover named Clarien. She was a very beautiful woman, and she had a loathsome loth cat named Evora!"

He moved the infant from his chest so that he could see her. She was almost asleep in his arms. Moving her lekku from her face, he smiled again. "I think Evora is a beautiful name, no?"

The child giggled, and Hondo took that as a yes. A sudden thought struck him, and he turned to the fallen guards on the ground.

"Now why were you being carried around by the Empire's soldiers?"


End file.
